The Devil You Know
by LtArchieHiccox
Summary: Anne has secured her position as Queen but Henry takes Jane as his mistress. It is only when his eye falls upon another that Anne finds herself making an ally in Jane in order to defeat this new threat and ensure the safety of her children and herself.


_Disclaimer_**:**_ I own the plot and the original characters, nothing else!_

**Author's Note: As you will see when you read the story, Henry already has one mistress but in future chapters his eye will fall upon another. Since I can't quite decide who this lucky lady will be, I'll need your help in deciding. Please go to my profile and vote for who you think will make a good choice. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em>16th June 1536<em>

It took twelve agonizing hours but she did it.

She did what Katherine could not do.

Anne Boleyn had a son. And a beautiful son at that.

That first moment she held him in her arms she couldn't help but admire those big blue eyes of his that were looking back up at her inquisitively. They were framed by long, thick lashes that he fluttered like a little flirt and she knew that when he was older he would end up being a heart breaker. He even had a few wisps of hair on the crown of his head, coal black and curly, almost like her own raven locks. Henry would be disappointed that he was not going to be a fiery redhead like himself and their daughter, Bess, but he could not be unhappy.

She had saved him.

She had saved the country.

England had a Prince!

There was a flurry of activity in the bed chamber as servants came and went with fresh bed linen or to stoke the fire or even to offer their congratulations. And then everything came to a sudden halt and this, along with the sound of loud, thundering footsteps, informed Anne that her husband was on his way to greet her. At this, she began to straighten herself up and held her head high, determined to look every inch the Queen she felt with her beloved Prince in her arms.

The King crossed the threshold of the stuffy, darkened room. The windows were still blocked off and the fire was kept roaring in order to keep away any evil spirits who might wish to harm mother and child. He hovered at the door for a moment, as though he were preparing himself for a great shock, but soon he took the dreaded step forward and walked to his wife's bedside. He stood over her, silent and motionless, though his attention was focused solely upon the child she held in her arms.

"Our son, your majesty" Anne announced, barely being able to conceal the victorious smile she could feel creeping upon her face.

The King was speechless. It was though he could not quite believe the child before him was real. As though it were some phantom teasing him for his past misfortunes. Could he dare to believe? His expression was changing and at the moment it looked quite the picture, a mixture of disbelief and overwhelming joy. Anne longed to laugh aloud but wished for her husband to join her in their mirth.

"I have done well?" she inquired, trying to prompt him to speak.

"Very well indeed, wife" and gave her a brilliant, dazzling smile whilst he leant in to kiss her upon her forehead. Anne had wished for a passionate kiss upon the lips but put it down to the overwhelming nature of the event and satisfied herself with this small gesture of affection. "Have you thought of a name?" he inquired as he sat himself down upon the edge of her bed and took the child from his mother's embrace, cradling him in his arms and cooing over him like a doting father should.

And at this moment, Anne knew she was in his favour again. Prior to this moment they had been fighting like cat and dog and she had become painfully aware that her husband was growing to despise her. She feared what would happen to her if she failed to deliver a prince. She knew that many at court wished her ill and given half the chance they would see her dead. But now she was secure. No one would dare try to challenge her, not now that she was the mother of England's long waited for Prince.

But would this blessed child prove to save what remained of their marriage? It might do! After all, he would never let her name the child if he was still displeased with her. She knew it would be a long process but she was certain they could rekindle their love and it would be as though they were newly weds once again.

It was all the better now that little bitch Jane Seymour had been banished from court. Anne was not certain what Jane had done to incur the King's wrath but what's done was done and she was content with the fact that she never had to look upon that simpering face ever again. She was thankful that her husband had the good sense to get rid of her when he did because if she would have been present during the birth Anne certainly would have given her an almighty smack across her perfectly sweet face. She hoped that the little wench would die an old maid, so disgraced and tainted by her liaison with the King that not even the humblest farmer in all of Wiltshire would want her for a wife. She had tried to take Anne on and she had lost the game! She learnt the hard way not to mess with a Boleyn.

Anne had been considering what to her name her child all throughout her confinement. Henry had been the obvious choice, after her King and husband. But then she remembered that this was also the name of the ill fated prince that Katherine had bore, and Anne did not want to chance such an unlucky name. Then she of thought of Arthur, not only after the legendary King but in honour of Henry's late brother. It was a mighty name and it would certainly make a statement, but again she did not wish to inflict such an unlucky name upon her little boy. She considered of all the other names that would be suitable for a young prince,

Richard. Edward. John. Robert. Thomas. Lionel. George. Charles.

But finally, the perfect name presented itself to her when she studied her husband's family tree.

"Edmund, after your grandfather" Anne stated proudly, "Just as he was the founder of the great Tudor dynasty, this Edmund will be it's protector and will rule England through a golden age"

Henry regarded her for a moment and then looked back at the child, as though he were thinking carefully. But when he looked back up at his wife for a second time, a great smile had taken over his face and he nodded his head in agreement. Anne was relieved. Yes, she was truly back in his favour now. She would be an unstoppable force as soon as she had inflamed his passions once more.

"A fine name for a fine Prince" he compliment and rose from the bed, walking towards the door and taking little Edmund with him. At the door, a flock of courtiers had gathered around in hopes of catching a glimpse of the sacred prince they had all prayed and hoped for. Henry obliged them and stood before them, raising the child high so they could see him in all his glory. The little child gurgled and squirmed in his father's arms, eager to get back to the safety of his mother.

"Spread the word. England has a Prince, and his name is Edmund" the King announced in a loud majestic voice, and the crowd before him lowered themselves in respective bows and curtseys as they acknowledged the existence of the Prince and future sovereign.

Anne leant forward in her bed, grinning her infamous lopsided grin as she watched the scene before her.

She had done it.

She was safe at last.

* * *

><p><em>August 1536<em>

It had been just over a week since Anne had gone through the churching ceremony and had returned to court in all her former glory. Now that she was mother to the Prince of Wales, her every whim was met. Her apartments had been refurbished; with beautiful new tapestries draping the walls, rugs adorning the floor and the finest furniture, designed by the great Hans Holbein himself, taking up residence in her rooms. Her entire wardrobe had been replaced with the latest French and Italian fashions. Satins, silks, velvets, damask, furs and jewels in abundance. Her own personal jewellery set gave the King's private treasury a run for its money.

Her favourite new dress was a plum coloured gown made of satin and velvet, trimmed with ermine at the collar and cuffs and adorn in amethysts. She had longed to wear it ever since it had been brought before her but she had resigned it to the back of her closet until the winter came and it was suitable to wear such a heavy, cosy creation.

Today, her first proper day back at court, she had settled upon a gown of red and white damask finished with crimson satin. And of course she wore her crown in triumph as she presided over the court. At the moment, she and her husband were welcoming guest who were returning to court, and both were sat at the head of the hall perched high upon their thrones.

"Their graces, the Duke and Duchess of Portsmouth" the fat, balding herald announced and the doors opened to allow the couple to walk in.

But Anne was not bothered about the people themselves. She was more interested in their title. The Duke and Duchess of Portsmouth? She had never heard of there being a Duke of Portsmouth before. She was very well informed on court politics and presently she knew of there being only three Dukes in the entire kingdom. They were her own Uncle, the Duke of Norfolk; The King's illegitimate son, the Duke of Richmond; and the King's best friend Charles Brandon, who was the Duke of Suffolk. So who on earth was this new Duke?

"Darling, you have created a Duchy of Portsmouth?" Anne inquired as she leant on to the arm of Henry's throne with a raised eyebrow. The King did not turn to meet her eye but merely watched the couple as they walked up the long aisle to meet and greet their King.

"Indeed I did. I created several Dukedoms to honour the birth of our dear prince" he informed her. Anne was quietly outraged at this announcement. How come nobody had told her this during her confinement!

"How come I was not informed of them? I could have helped you find worthy candidates to bestow titles upon" she stated, slightly irritated at the thought that honours which should have been bestowed upon her own family had been passed on to potential nobodies. In fact, it angered her that these gentleman would be deemed higher in society than her own family, for her father was only an Earl and her brother a mere Viscount. For now at least anyway. She had greater plans for them.

"I did not need your counsel in such matters. I am, after all, the King of England" was his cool reply but Anne noted the fire in his tone. He was warning her. Warning her like he used to do._ Do not meddle in my affairs or else you will find yourself in great peril._ But Anne was not going to heed this warning. After all, what could he do to her now? He would never risk doing anything unsavoury towards her. She was the mother of his only legitimate son. He would soon want more children by her. She was untouchable now and this security gave her a cocky new attitude.

"And I am your wife" she chided him. "Great men often seek their wives' counsel, even if they do not act upon it"

But Henry merely ignored her and kept his eyes focused on the oncoming couple, a little smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. And it was only when Anne turned her head to observe the couple herself did she understand why. A tall, handsome man with dark hair and dark eyes was walking towards them holding the hand of his wife, a small pale creature with golden hair cascading over her shoulders.

Anne thought she was going to be sick. It was Jane Seymour.

How could she be here? She was meant to banished back to Wolf Hall. What was going on? She turned on her husband wildly.

"You knew of her coming back to court?" she had almost shrieked at him but managed to keep her voice low. She did not want to betray her feelings to the entire court. She was not about to let them see her fear or outrage. She would not give them an opportunity to exploit the situation.

"Aye, and what of it?" Henry asked impatiently, already tiring of his wife's constant nagging.

How he wished she was locked up in confinement once more. Those few months away from her had been utter bliss and his only regret was that he had sent Jane away to the countryside in order to protect her reputation. He had know since October of last year that he was madly in love with Jane. She was beautiful and modest, and all that was good and pure in the world. He had never met such an angelic creature before and he meant to have her. But her modesty forbade her from ever consummating their romance and she swore that she would never surrender her maidenhead accept upon her wedding night.

Well, Henry was determined to have her one way or another. If the Queen gave birth to a healthy son, he would marry Jane off to some country gentleman and invite them to court. This way, she would keep her honour and they could have a dalliance behind their spouse's backs. If, on the other hand, Anne had given birth to a daughter or worst still had lost the child, Henry was determined to cease all relations with his wife and get rid of her. And it would be Jane who took her place in the matrimonial bed.

"Ah, your Grace. How are you liking court? It is your first time here, is it not?" Henry asked the young new Duke, who appeared to tremble at being addressed so directly by the King.

Suddenly there was a murmur about the place as the courtiers soon realised that the King had promoted a mere country gentleman who had never even graced the court with his presence. It did not take them long to figure out that the Duchy of Portsmouth had been won by the charms of Lady Jane rather than the merits of the lowly William Linville, and most could not conceal their malicious smirks which were aimed in the Queen's general direction. Anne might be the mother of their beloved prince but it didn't make them like her. In fact, it made them hate her all the more.

"Yyyyes, your Majesty...Vvvvvery well, Majesty" the man stuttered nervously.

"And Lady Jane, you are well?" Henry inquired, casting his gaze over Jane with loving eyes.

"All the better for seeing you again, Majesty" she answered in that sweet tone of hers and Henry melted at her honeyed words.

"We are going hunting tomorrow, your Grace, if you care to join us" he informed William, his eyes still glued to Jane whose cheeks had turned ever so slightly pink at the attention she was receiving from her King.

"I would be honoured" William exclaimed, bewildered at such a prospect as hunting with the King.

"And I seem to remember that Lady Jane is a fine huntress. Like the goddess Artemis with her bow and arrows. We would be delighted to have you in our humble little gathering also"

"It would be a great honour to ride with such a fine huntsman as yourself, your Majesty" she replied and Henry threw her a warm smile as he bowed his head in signal that they were now free to leave. As they left, Anne noticed that her enemies took little to no time in swarming around the couple, hoping to make new alliances in order to bring her down. Well, try as they might, they would not succeed this time. She did not fear that they would bring her down. No, what she feared more than anything at the moment was losing the love of her husband again.

"You should not have invited her back. It makes you look weak and yourcourt a haven for whores" Anne warned him but Henry did not take kindly to her words.

"Madame!" he snapped and the whole court jumped back at the King's sudden outburst, "Firstly, I am King! I may do what I like, when I like and care not what others think! Secondly, Lady Jane was not banished from court but merely moved to the country for health and well being. And third, you would do well not to label others whores for I remember full well what tricks you played upon me before we married" he announced and this rendered Anne speechless.

He had spoken to her in hushed voice so the court could not hear what was being said, but he spoke with such ferocity, with his nose flared like a raging bull, that everyone in the hall knew that he was chastising her and that the King was displeased with his wife once again. The whole court began to whisper and conspire behind concealed hands and goblets of wine.

Anne could feel their eyes upon her. They were talking about her. Laughing at her. Plotting against her.

* * *

><p>"Duchess?"Anne spat in utter contempt. She was now in the safety of her bedchamber and was pacing around the room, trying to gather her thoughts and make sense of them. She still couldn't believe that the little harlot had been brought back to court. She had been ranting for the past twenty minutes but her ladies thought it was best to leave her to it until she had ran out of steam and began to calm down a little. After all, they had all known about Jane's promotion to Duchess for well over a fortnight but none dared to inform the Queen for fear of being at the wrong end of one of her infamous tantrums.<p>

"How come that little home wrecker got to marry a Duke?"

"Nay, Madame. Linville was not a Duke when he and Lady Jane married. The Dukedom was a wedding present on account of the lady not having a substantial dowry" Madge Sheldon explained, not realising she was making a bad situation worse. This seemed to be a well established trait in Madge. She was a harmless enough girl, she didn't have a malicious bone in her body, but she was young and dim and never thought before she spoke. Anne's mouth fell open. She had not even realised that the King had stated that this was the Duke's first time at court. She had been so stunned by Jane's presence that she had barely heard any of what was exchanged between them other than something about hunting. She had spent most of her time glowering at the little blonde wench who was trying to steal her husband from her.

Anne flew over to Madge and grabbed her tightly by the arm, he finger nails unintentionally digging into the girl's rosy coloured flesh.

"Did the King orchestrate their marriage?" she demanded, eager to know the truth. The more she knew now, the better chance she had of saving her marriage and making the King love her again. But it had suddenly dawned on Madge that she had put her foot in it and she began to fidget uncomfortably, trying to find a way out of this sticky situation she had created for herself.

"I...he...I" she stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Madge, tell me!" Anne snapped and Madge folded like a piece of paper.

"He did" she admitted, casting her eyes down upon the floor. "Apparently he did not want Lady Jane to be punished for his own improprieties against her and so he arranged for her to be married to a respectable gentleman in order to save her reputation"

"Ha!" Anne let out a shrill laugh, letting go off Madge's arm though not noticing the girl nursing it better. She had bigger things to worry about at the moment, "He wanted to bring her back under the guise of a respectable married woman who he could take to his bed whenever he wished" she stated though more to herself than to Madge or any of her other ladies and she stormed off to the other side of the room, flinging herself dramatically into her chair.

"I am sure that is not the case, Madame" Nan Saville assured her mistress as she follow after her like the loyal little spaniel she was. She lowered herself down at the side of her mistress' chair and took hold of the Queen's hand, enveloping it in lovingly within her own.

"I cannot believe this" Anne confided to her. She had always considered Nan her best and most loyal friend, "I was so certain that he would lose all affection he had for her when I gave him a son." she did her best to hold back her tears but Nan could see her mistress's eyes were watering and so fetched her a handkerchief.

"Perhaps what Madge says is true. Perhaps he feels guilty for what he put her through. This might be his atonement. He will let her stay for a month at most and then dismiss her from court to live quietly in the country with her husband" she announced brightly but Anne regarded her solemnly.

"You are a fool if you believe that Nan" was Anne's sad reply as she looked gloomily at the burning embers in the fireplace.

The game was not won. It had not yet even started.


End file.
